


Smother Me

by LittleMouse



Series: Perfect Skin [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Coming Out, M/M, Oral Sex, Single Person POV, Songfic, also sort of, sort of, they ARE vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and the Scoobies finally notice that Spike isn't in Sunnydale anymore.</p><p>Part Two of 'Perfect Skin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother Me

**Author's Note:**

> Words in bold are lyrics from the song 'Smother Me' by The Used. It has a line that says 'warm and alive' and I know they're not. I just didn't care :D
> 
> Additional warning - a female gets slapped by a male in this story. Don't read if that bothers you.

**~ Let me be the one who calls you ‘baby’ all the time**  
**Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you’re mine ~**

 

 

Everybody always leaves me.

Everybody.

Swear, it’s true. Cecily did’n wan’ me, Dru left me, Angelus left me, Darla woulda liked ta stake me, Penn barely knew my name. Scoobies hate me even though I been helpin’ like they demanded; souled-up Angel never wanted nothin’ ta do with me.

Or that’s what I thought.

Then out of nowhere - out of effin’ _nowhere_ \- he comes chasin’ me through Sunnydale and chews a mating mark into me neck.

And now he won’t let me out of his sight.

Has ta have me beside him when he’s fightin’, has ta know exactly where in the hotel I am, won’t let me go out alone to bars or explorin’ and won’t go to sleep until I’m laying beside him. He’s always reachin’ out ta touch me or has an arm around me or his leg against mine.

Can’t move without he’s right there on top of me.

Peaches is o.b.s.e.s.s.e.d.

I love it - it’s bloody brilliant!

Always wanted someone to want me like this; always been the one to be accused of smotherin’ the people I loved.

Always wanted a little smotherin’ of me own, and never got it.

That Angel’s the one fixated on me is just icin’ on the cake. Always loved me Sire the most, never thought he’d want me enough to mate with me. Pinch myself sometimes, just to see if I’m dreamin’.

 

  
**~ Just hold me tight, lay by my side,**  
**and let me be the one who calls you ‘baby’ all the time ~**

 

  
Angel’s humans don’t like it much.

That ex-Watcher gets all stiff and angry when he sees me, and that vampire hunter bloke is always playin’ with a stake or an ax when I’m around. Snotty cheerleader complains at the top o’ her lungs when I’m even in the room, and that lil’ shy girl runs if I so much as glance at her.

I couldn’t care less.

I’d spend some time teasin’ ‘em, if I had any time to spare.

But there’s this great big Neanderthal vampire attached to me like a bloody lovesick leech, and it pretty much monopolizes all me spare time.

Have I mentioned that I love that?

Was worried, at first, that the novelty was gonna wear off and Peaches would be changin’ his mind, or at least changin’ the way he acts. But’s been damn near a month, and he’s gettin’ more obsessed, not less. Won’t hardly even let me step out of the room without growlin’ for me to get me arse back to him. Use anything, he will - Sire-voice, mating bond, bloomin’ onions, anything - to make sure I obey him, stay with him.

Like I’d even dream o’leavin’!

Me demon’s havin’ the time o’its life; thinks this is even better than a rampage through Europe.

Gotta admit, I agree.

Sex is fun, too. Haven’t been reamed this much since I was a fledge - surprised Peaches has time to do anything else. Been took in every room in this hotel; every alley around it; every possible position and time and chance Angel gets.

If vampires went to heaven, I’d be sure I’d met me final death.

 

  
**~ Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone**  
**I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own ~**

 

  
Today’s just the icin’ on the cake.

Seems the stupid Sunnydale lot’s finally realized I ain’t around no more - called Peaches up bright an’ early - okay, dark and late - to tell him I was missin’.

Had theories about the chip gone bye-bye, or maybe I was in cahoots with some big, snarly demon they’d been havin’ trouble with lately.

Wesley’s the one actually answered the phone. He put it on speaker and yelled for Angel and t’others as soon as he heard it was Giles.

Angel was takin’ a shower - one of the rare times he’s in there without me plastered to him - an’ I was in the laundry, tryin’ ta get Vorgost blood off me duster. Nasty stuff that, like smelly orange glue. More ichor than blood, really. Stinks like rotten broccoli.

One o’ the occupational hazards of helpin’ me Sire with cases is that I seem ta get filthier than I ever did patrollin’ with the Scoobies.

Cleanin’ up’s usually fun though - I like lettin’ Peaches scrub me back, an’ he likes lettin’ me wash his precious hair...

...mmm...

...so, anyway!

Angel didn’t come trottin’ when Wesley yodeled - seein’ as how he don’t particularly _like_ runnin’ around naked and wet in front o’ the humans - and so the Watchers started chit-chattin’.

Heard Wesley ask what was going on, heard Giles say I was gone.

I started snickering - bloke don’t deserve the name o’ Watcher if he’s just now realizin’ I’ve not been about.

So Wesley, informative pet that he is, tells Rupert I’m here.

‘Parently Giles had his phone on speaker, too, ‘cause I could hear the Slayer screech like she was right beside me.

Nearly laughed up a lung, I did.

“What’s going on?” Angel had arrived from his shower; I started wanderin’ up the stairs after I put me duster in some magic concoction Wesley had made for getting nasty stuff off leather. He’d made it for the others’ coats, not mine, but that didn’t matter ta me. Needed to get upstairs; Peaches was gonna need moral - immoral? - support if he hadta talk to the Slayer.

‘Sides, he’d be bellowin’ for me in a minute if I didn’t get my rear up there.

And anyway, he’d promised me _I_ could tell the Slayer what was going on, and I’d be double-damned if I was gonna let Wesley have my fun!

I came through the door to the Slayer’s dulcet - okay, paint-peeling - voice demanding to know what I was doing in LA, with Angel.

Sire wasn’t replying, just leaning against the doorway and letting her rant. She wasn’t pausing long enough for him to answer her, anyway.

Even Wesley and the others were starting to look amused.

Soon’s I came through the door, Angel had his arms around me, pulling me tight up against him. I had opened me mouth to interrupt the squallin’ bint, but I found meself cuddlin’ and purrin’ instead.

“So why is he there?” The Slayer demanded, and finally paused for breath.

Wesley opened his mouth ta talk, prolly gonna explain all about vampire mating and such, but me Sire - me mate, and don’t sayin’ that make me feel all warm and gooey and sentimental and like a complete nancy-boy? - beat him to it.

“It doesn’t matter,” he growled, “he’s here with me and he’s _staying_ here with me. Is there some problem we can help you with, Buffy, or is this all you wanted?”

I never knew the Slayer could shriek so loud - and believe me, I’ve heard some squalls out o’ that bitch in me day!

Started ta say somethin’ again, tell her that we was mated and see if the next screech would shatter the windows - but I didn’ get the chance.

‘Cause she screamed somethin’ ‘bout comin’ ta “Rescue you!” and the phone went dead.

So now they’re prolly on their way. Callin’ them back ta tell them ta bugger off - or informin’ them there was no reason ta worry, if ya listen to Wesley say it - just got the Watcher’s answerin’ machine.

That was most of two hours ago, so they’ll be rollin’ in here any minnit.

Yay.

Sire’s givin’ me funny looks - he can tell I’m not happy. ‘M just lettin’ him think it’s ‘cause I don’ wanna see them - and I don’t.

I’m not gonna add that I’m afraid they’ll mess this up.

 

  
**~ Hold me too tight, stay by my side**  
**and let me be the one who calls you ‘baby’ all the time ~**

 

  
Now, don’t get me wrong.

M’not _doubtin’_ that me Sire loves me; we’re mated an’ there’s nothin’ that bint can do about it - matin’s ‘bout the only permanent thing a vampire can do in their lives - but I know he loved her once an’ I’m not all that sure that all that love’s gone. Ya know?

So maybe he’s with me, now, but I got no desire to have her here, hangin’ on him and givin’ him them big, googly ‘how could ya do this ta me’ eyes an’ my Sire tryin’ to excuse or explain somethin’ that shouldn’t have ta be excused or explained.

If’t wasn’t that I _still_ wanna see her face when she finds out we’re mated, I’d talk him inta lettin’ me go sit up on the roof or somethin’ ‘til they’re gone.

He’d let me - beginning ta think he’s worried they’ll try an’ take me away.

Gotta be some reason that he’s glued to me right now, both big arms ‘round me waist and his face buried in me neck, lickin’ that mating mark ‘til I wanna just turn an’ start humpin’ his bloody leg...

“Angel,” I whine just a lil’ bit - an’ you would too if ya had somethin’ like me Sire nibblin’ on ya! - an’ try ta pull away, “Angel, they’ll be here in a bit; don’t start what ya ain’t gonna finish.”

“Who says I’m not going to finish it?” Angel demands, as he starts draggin’ me over toward the stairs, “They can just wait until we come back down. I want you.”

Well, far be it from me ta tell him no.

I let him drag me all the way upstairs an’ I got no objections at all when he picks me up and tosses me on the bed. Just grin, an’ smile at him while I start wigglin’ out o’ me clothes.

Big hands circle me wrists an’ stop me unbuttonin’ me jeans.

“Spike,” me Mate rumbles softly, “they’re not going to make any difference between us.”

Okay, so maybe I _wasn’t_ so good at hidin’ what I was thinkin’.

“I know that,” I protest, archin’ up against him an’ tryin’ ta distract him.

From the groan he gives, it works pretty good.

I make short work of his pansy-arse silk shirt, tossin’ it over his shoulder an’ for once he don’t fuss about where it lands. I barely get the chance to ogle him - forget ‘bout touchin’ him - before he’s pressed tight against me, takin’ over me job of unfastenin’ me jeans, big cool hands slidin’ inside and strokin’ and squeezin’ an’ I’d swear me brain was leakin’ out me ears.

He don’t spend much time on foreplay - barely even pulls me jeans down, an’ then those hands are on me arse, an’ me legs are over his shoulders, an’ I would complain about it all goin’ too fast if I couldn’t feel him, hard and heavy and desperate, pressin’ against the back o’ me thigh.

He really wants this.

Wants it fast an’ hard - a reminder that I belong ta him, an’ I don’t know if he’s remindin’ me or himself, an’ I really don’t care.

‘Cause he’s already slidin’ inta me - I’m still slick from when he took me after we massacred that Vorgost, earlier, when he was all pantin’ and hard from the fight and still managed to go slow an’ nearly drive me crazy while he had me bent over a crate in that warehouse...

...which memory ain’t helpin’ me hold on right now!

He starts thrustin’ hard, mouth goin’ back to me neck and attackin’ me mating mark with his tongue; then he slides up a bit ta nibble on me ear an’ don’t that just bring his _own_ mark into the perfect place for me ta nip it?

So I do.

An’ he howls like he’s dyin’, which makes me snicker against his skin.

Even though I can feel that feelin’, like spider legs walkin’ up an’ down me spine, that tells me the Slayer’s finally showed, I keep on nibblin’ an’ lovin’ that mark. Why should I try ta stop, or tell him ta stop, just ‘cause the Almighty Chosen One has arrived?

Besides, it’d be hilarious if she came up here now - an’ the way he’s groanin’ and carryin’ on, she just might.

T’others musta stopped her, though, ‘cause Angel comes without her interrupting, almost sobbing against me neck as I feel the rush of his orgasm inside me. He shifts a bit, an’ a big hand wraps ‘round me cock, and starts movin’ in just the right way, an’ it’s not a second or two longer before I’m comin’, too.

Then, big bad vampires that we are, we gotta cuddle for at least a few minnits ‘fore trottin’ downstairs.

Finally, Angel moves. He lifts his head an’ grins down at me, then goes a bit solemn. “Maybe I should go down, first.”

“What, don’t want no backup?” I tease him.

He goes back to grinnin’. “I was thinking more along the lines of not wanting to deal with Buffy yanking out a stake as soon as she sees you.”

Time to start poutin’. “But ya said I could tell her!”

  
“And you can. Just let me go down and make sure that she knows she’s not to get violent while she’s visiting.”

“Might as well ask that dozy mare ta stop breathin’, luv.”

He rolls his eyes. “Maybe, but I’d like to give it a try. I don’t want her to attempt to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine, Peaches! C’mon, I wanna see her face!”

“Well, you can lurk up on the staircase landing. Just don’t let her see you.”

I snort. “Like she looks at anybody else when yer around. ‘F she don’t see me, it’s outta sight, outta mind, ‘til one o’ the others reminds her, like.”

“Good,” Angel said, “but I’ll be the one reminding her. Be ready to come when I call you, though, precious,” his big hand smoothes over me face, “I don’t want you away from me for long.”

“I’ll be there,” I promise; although I’m tempted ta tease him just a bit, I won’t do it when Buffy Summers is around. Sire’ll have enough batterin’ at his poor ol’ brain without me playin’ tricks on him.

Ah, how the mighty have fallen... that I’d ever see the day _I’d_  pass up a chance to get me Sire’s knickers in a twist...

So, anyway, Angel does a quick wash and plays with his hair a bit, then puts on grey pants and a high-necked dark blue silk shirt that just sets him off a treat.  I wanna drool over 'im, and growl 'bout the Slayer seein' 'im this way at the same time.

I’m just comin’ outta the washroom after me own quick clean up when he heads for the door.

“Get dressed quickly, please?” He gives me his version of puppy eyes, an’ ta my eternal shame, they work.

I nod.

He smiles at me with a disturbing sweetness, an’ leaves the room.

Damn, it’s like he sucked all the life out o’ the place when he went; just ‘cause I know who’s waitin’ downstairs ta meet him.

 

  
**~ When I'm alone time goes so slow**  
**I need you here with me ~**

 

I haven’t gelled me hair back after the shower I took earlier, so I put in just enough to calm the curls but not slick 'em back - Angel likes me hair this way, kinda soft and messy. Poofy bastard. Then I dress in an outfit I wouldn’t usually wear, but me mate bought it for me an’ I just got a weird wish ta make those damn Scoobies sit up an’ take a bit o’notice.

Black dress pants that fit snug on me hips an’ arse, flow down all smooth and crisp, then break neatly over a pair of deep matte black boots - I love me Docs, but these are 'bout as elegant a pair o’ shoes as Peaches’ money can buy - and a soft, clinging black cashmere turtleneck that hugs me like it’s my second skin. It’s just long enough to only half tuck behind a pricey black belt, and let the hem drape down a bit in the front and on one side, to keep the tight pants from showin’ off me bits.

Sire said t’was more ‘erotic’ ta _not_ be able ta see much in this bloody poofy outfit. Guess I’m ‘bout ta find out if he’s right.

Clothes take me just a bit longer ta get on than normal, so Angel’s already downstairs an’ being mauled by the Slayer an’ questioned by the Watcher an’ glared at by Xander an’ stared at by Willow by the time I slip into the shadows of the landing.

M’just in time ta hear him say somethin’ ‘bout it bein’ none o’their business why I’m here.

Buffy an’ Rupert both get the sputters, an’ I feel a grin stretchin’ me face.

It gets wiped off just a minnit later, though, when Buffy finds her voice again.

“But, Angel - Spike’s soulless! Evil monster, remember? He tortured you! He tried to kill you! He tried to kill _us!_ He’s a demon! He’s vicious and bloodthirsty and - and an abomination! Everything that you’re supposed to be fighting _against_ \- why on earth do you have him here helping you?!”

Ouch.

I didn’t need to be reminded of that.

And I really wish me Sire hadn’t been.

 

  
**~ And how my mistakes have made your heart break**  
**Still I need you here with me ~**

 

  
I can’t see his face to know how he reacts, but his voice is low an’ even. “He’s mine. That’s all that matters.”

I can’t believe he’s not arguin’ with her - not givin’ her this reason an’ that, or sayin’ I can change, or even just givin’ her the out of ‘it’s a vampire thing.’

Just says ‘he’s mine’, like that should be enough for her.

 

  
**~ Baby, I'm here ~**

 

  
Makes somethin’ warm an’ sweet try to stir in me chest; an’ I swear there’s dust in the air in this crummy hotel an’ it’s gettin’ in me eyes somethin’ fierce...

“That’s all you have to say?” Giles asks, sharp-like, when Angel don’t keep talkin’.

Sire nods.

“I don’t understand,” Buffy whines, givin’ him those big, pathetic teary-eyes like I knew she would.

“Well, perhaps someone else can explain it a bit better,” Angel says, ignoring the look. “But I don’t want any trouble. At all. No stakes and no fighting, or I throw you out. _All_ of you.” He glares at Buffy before he turns ta look toward the stairs. He don’t shift into demon-face, so I know he can’t see me yet, but he’s lookin’, anyway. “Love? Perhaps you wouldn’t mind coming downstairs?”

Bloody hell, I love it when he’s all polite an’ shit to me!

I feel me shoulders goin’ all straight an’ proud as I stalk toward the stairs, an’ if I can’t keep a smirk off me face, who the hell can blame me?

Angel just called me ‘Love.’ In front of his once-precious Slayer, he called _me_  ‘Love.’

I’ve turned into such a poof. It’s embarassin’.

An’ there goes a bit o’ that damn dust again.

 

  
**~ I found my place in the world**  
**Could stare at your face for the rest of my days ~**

 

  
Get a nice collection of weird sounds when I finally get into the light - gasps from the females, a snort from Xander, more sputterin’ from Giles an’ Wesley both - but Angel stares at me an’ his eyes start ta bleed gold as they look me up an’ down.

So why should I care what the others think?

I forgot me Sire hadn’t seen me in this since I tried it on in that pretty-pansy lil’ store.

He holds out his arm, an’ I’m a bit fond o’ the way me shoulder just fits under it, like puzzle pieces bein’ put together.

An’ yeah, the look on the Slayer’s face is just as good as I thought it would be.

Her eyes get any bigger, an’ they’re gonna pop right outta her head.

“So - you think Spike can explain this to us?” Giles sounds like he don’t believe it.

Well, then, I gotta surprise for them.

“Know what ‘mated’ means ta a vamp, Watcher?” I ask him, givin’ him me sweetest smile while I wrap me arm ‘round Angel’s waist.

Giles trades his sputterin’ for shocked silence. Don’t even pull his glasses off ta polish, which means he’s too stunned ta move.

I can feel a snicker tryin’ ta work its way outta my throat, and the arm ‘round my shoulders tightens a bit; me mate is tellin’ me he appreciates the joke, too.

It’ll be even better once Buffy gets what’s goin’ on - right now, she’s just blinkin’ an’ lookin’ confused - so do Xander an’ Willow, but I ain’t real worried ‘bout them.

“That can’t be true - Angel would never...” Rupert starts, but me next move shuts him up.

I reach up slow an’ hook a finger in me collar, pullin’ it down just enough show off the two marks on me neck. One’s the faint, barely-there mark o’ me turnin’, and the other, me mating mark, nice an’ fresh an’ still red from Sire playin’ with it before.

Angel’s shirt is one of those fancy-arse new ones with the weird high collars; he undoes the buttons an’ shows off his pretty red mark, too.

Giles kinda looks like humans do right ‘fore they have a heart attack; if he _does_ fall down, I wonder which one of the humans will try ta give him mouth-ta-mouth? I wouldn’t do it for love or money! Maybe Willow’d help him out...

Buffy’s voice knocks me thoughts back to where they should be.

“What’s that?” She demands. “What’s so special about another bite mark on their necks? Giles? What’s going on?!”

Her Watcher finally gets his voice under control and pulls her over ta the corner. Xander an’ Willow follow them, an’ they whisper together for a few minnits. Giles is ‘parently explainin’ ta them what ‘mating’ means.

This ought ta be fun.

Wesley, Cordelia, an’ Gunn already know - Wesley knew from research an’ he’s the one told the others. Now they look all innerested - even they want ta know how bad the Slayer’s hissy fit is gonna be.

“I don’t understand!” she finally wails, turnin’ her back on her Watcher an’ comin’ closer ta me Sire. “I don’t get it at all! Are you saying that Spike is some kind of permanent companion for you now? Why would you want that?”

Angel gives her an incredulous look, then - very obviously - looks me over, from the top o’ me rumpled-up hair all the way down me body ta me shoes. Then he turns back ta her an’ raises an eyebrow.

Xander snickers, an’ I join him.

“And besides that,” Angel says smugly, like he had spoken instead of giving me that look, “he’s loyal and brave; he understands me like you could never do. I love him, and he loves me.”

She snorts. “You sound like you two got married!”

I know a cue when I hear one. “Well, pet, that’s prolly the best way ya could put it,” I smirk, and wrap both me arms ‘round Sire now.

Xander laughs. “So Bleachboy and Deadboy are _hitched?_ That’s beautiful!”

I can’t help but grin at him - even I can see the humor in the situation. Who’d ever think the two o’ us would get together?

Guess it’s just gonna go down as one o’ them ‘mysteries of the universe.’

Buffy’s breath catches, an’ I can see by her eyes that she finally gets it.

“So - this is permanent, Giles says?”

“Until we die,” Angel nods, givin’ me a look that near melts me down ta a puddle on the floor.

 

 **~ How can I breathe, turn my insides out**  
**And smother me ~**

 

  
“Well,” her next words shake us out of our mutual locked-gazed moment, there’s so much hate in them, “I suppose I’ll just have to take care of that!”

An’ out comes the stake, an’ she lunges for me.

What, did ya think she was gonna go after Angel? Allow me ta point at ya an’ laugh.

I let go o’ me Sire - move in front o’ him just in case she gets any ideas ‘bout hurtin’ him, too. I hear his exasperated sigh behind me, know I’m gonna get a lecture ‘bout doin’ this later - he insists he’s supposed ta be takin’ care o’ me, not t’other way ‘round, but that’s stupid.

He’s the one the world needs; I’m just along for the ride.

She was still halfway ‘cross the room when she pulled the stake; by the time she’s taken three fast steps toward me, Sire’s had the chance ta haul me back, shove me at Gunn an’ Wesley - dirty trick, seein’ as how I can’t fight away from them! - an’ then, when she’s in reach, he just casually backhands her.

She flies back ‘cross the room an’ lands in a lil’ heap; big eyes lift to stare at him like Angel just broke her heart.

“I warned you,” he says in a half-growl, “now you four leave. And I don’t want to see you or hear from you unless you have a major emergency.”

“You’re Angelus!” Buffy shrieks, gettin’ back on her feet. Stupid thing ta say, since there are healthy humans here an’ all, but I guess I can see why she might think so.

“No,” Wesley interrupts before Sire can even open his mouth. “No, he’s not. I did spells to check, believe me.” He gives me a _look_ , an’ I start sniggering’ again. I remember those spells - he did them right after I accidentally set fire ta Gunn’s car and Angel refused ta let him stake me for it.

“Are you sure they weren’t faulty? Did you do everything right?” Giles asks, like he an’ Red are the only ones that can do proper spells. Those two bollox up most ever’ one they try; they got no right ta question someone who actually seems ta know what he’s doin’.

  
Wesley gets all huffy; Buffy’s startin’ ta sniffle an’ Willow goes runnin’ over ta hug her. Cordelia looks real amused. Giles is shootin’ off questions ‘bout the spells like he can’t tell how mad Wesley’s gettin’. Gunn an’ Xander look like they’re considerin’ gettin’ popcorn an’ sittin’ down ta watch.

I’m just wonderin’ if Angel’ll let go o’ me long enough for me ta sprinkle a bit o’ blood on _my_ share o’ the popcorn when he _does_ let go of me.

Takes a single step forward, and growls in a tone that’s more effective than a shout would ever be, “I told you to _get out_. And I mean it. Leave. Now.”

Damn if I don’t love ta here him go on like that. Gets me all hot an’ bothered.

He can tell - even as the Sunnydale bunch start shufflin’ out - an’ they nearly gotta drag Buffy out, her still demandin’ that Giles do somethin’ cause this can’t be true - he turns an’ flashes those amber eyes at me.

Next thing I know, I been tossed over his bloody huge shoulder an’ he’s runnin’ up the stairs so fast the humans prolly can’t even see him go.

Think I’m ‘bout ta get fucked for the third time tonight.

Bloody, bloody, _bloody_ brilliant!

I’d yell ‘whee!’ if I wouldn’t sound like Harris.

 

  
**~ Warm and alive I'm all over you**  
**would you smother me? ~**

 

  
So I get tossed on the bed again, an’ Sire’s a bit slower takin’ off me clothes - he don’t want ta mess these up, he whispers, an’ acts like he’s unwrappin’ some fragile present.

This time, I get a bit o’ foreplay.

But only a bit.

Then I get some snarls of ‘mine!’ an’ a cool mouth wrapped ‘round me shaft, an’ there are fingers inside me, pressin’ just right ta make fireworks explode in me head that have nothin’ ta do with the soddin’ chip!

I come so hard ya’d think it had been weeks instead o’ barely a half-hour.

By the time I blink the fuzzies out o’ me head, m’near bent in half. Me legs over his shoulders an’ his fangs deep in me throat, still growlin’ like the possessive bastard he is, an’ I think this is just about where we came in ta this lil’ tale, ain’t it?

Me natterin’ on ‘bout how much he loves me an’ wants me an’ won’t never let me go - which is also what he’s whisperin’ as he backs off a bit with the fangs.

Everybody always leaves me.

Everybody.

But not him - not anymore.

An’ when he’s done - not soon, an’ he makes me come again - think he’s tryin’ ta kill me, after all! - he wraps himself ‘round me like he thinks somebody might snatch me ‘way while he’s asleep.

He’s huge an’ heavy an’ not a real comfortable blanket.

I don’t care. Just wrap me arms ‘round him, too, an’ settle down ta sleep.

Think I might try that other outfit he bought me tomorrow - that’s the last thought in me head before I drift off.

Well, second to the last.

Me last thought isn’t quite in words - just somethin’ ‘bout home, an’ love, an’ comfort, an’ safe...

...then I’m asleep.

 

  
**~ ...smother me... ~**

 

 


End file.
